Printing systems for printing a plurality of images in a first web and in a second web are known in the art. The printing systems comprise a print head and feed means for feeding simultaneously the first web and the second web to the print head in a feed direction. The printing systems also comprise a user interface that allows an operator to arrange the plurality of figures in a printing arrangement. In the printing arrangement said plurality are arranged adjacent to each other along the feed direction in the first web and the second web to set printing. In general, the printing arrangement can be seen in a display screen of the user interface. Then, said user interface inputs the print head and the feed means to perform printing in the first web and the second web according to the printing arrangement as said webs are to the print head.
In order to save web, the plurality of images are usually arranged in both webs close to each other along the feed direction, and in general the images of the plurality in the first web are not arranged symmetrically with respect to the images of the plurality in the second web. Thus, a problem of the above-mentioned printing systems is that they do not provide for an cost effective way to stop printing. If the operator decides to stop printing of the printing arrangement, for example by use of a stop-printing button arranged in the printing system for such a purpose, usually the two images being printed respectively in the first web and in the second web at that moment are ruined, causing an unnecessary waste of web and ink.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate the above-mentioned problem.